wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfou
:For TCG information, see Alfou (TCG). is a LRIG who appeared in the Selector_infected_WIXOSS_-Re/verse- manga. Appearance Alfou has long silver hair tied in a single braid. In her original human body, she has long white hair and wore frilled dresses. Personality Alfou is energetic, needy, and seems to quickly take a liking to Yuragi. She's also very clingy towards Yuragi but dismissive of everyone else. When she does fight in WIXOSS battles, her mannerism changes dramatically, and she becomes too eager to hurt and attack others and expresses pleasure when Yuragi gives her commands and wanting to keep Yuragi all to herself. It is revealed that Alfou's true personality and background is similar to Mayu. Like her, she used to be a lonely rich girl with an illness who wanted friends and her only solace was reading storybooks. They also have immature, childish tendencies because of their sheltered lives. After finding out that Yuragi forgot about her in the past due to a trauma, Alfou realizes her mistake and expresses regret upon involving Yuragi with the WIXOSS battles, since Yuragi will inevitably become an Eternal Girl someday. Background When she was a human, Alfou was a lonely and disabled rich kid, whose only solace was in reading storybooks, especially the story of Cinderella. One day she was befriended by Yuragi when the later came to volunteer in the hospital. The two played WIXOSS together and Alfou became fixated on Yuragi and wanted to become her bride. After the suicide of Mako's sister, Yuragi stopped visiting and eventually forgot about the disabled girl. Feeling betrayed, Alfou became a Selector herself, with Bure as her LRIG. Eventually, Alfou was able to become an Eternal Girl and swapped bodies with Bure. Her wish was to be with Yuragi forever. Chronology Having already swapped bodies, Bure sends the now LRIG Alfou to Yuragi. She then is challenged by Wakaba to a Wixoss battle. Alfou is rather happy to be with Yuragi and acts as she already knows her. Eventually, Yuragi finds out that Mako is a Selector as well, with a LRIG named Haity. Alfou is shown to dislike Mako at first sight. Alfou later tells Yuragi that if she won three Wixoss battles her wish would come true, but it would backfire on her if she lost. Yuragi did not have any wish, feeling content with her life as it already was. Instead, she wants to find out Mako's wish, so that it would not backfire on her. Upon meeting a Selector named Himeru Kurenai, who takes a quick liking to Itsuki Mutou (Mako and Yuragi's friend) and seeing Mako's uncomfortable about it, Yuragi quickly assumes that Mako's wish is to be with him. Yuragi finds out that Mako's feelings are unrequited, since Itsuki actually loves Yuragi. But she realizes she doesn't care about it because she doesn't really care about Mako's happiness so much as wishes to own her. Alfou is powerless to stop her, but agrees to participate with her in more Wixoss battles. Afterwards, she and Alfou started hunting other selectors and taking their LRIG after defeating them. Meanwhile, Alfou realizes that if Yuragi wins, she'll become an Eternal Girl and swap bodies with Yuragi. She's guilty about the people who got hurt because of her wish to be with Yuragi, such as Bure and Itsuki. Mako and Haity start suspecting of Yuragi's actions but before she could confront her about it, she's challenged by Aoba, who's now in Wakaba's body while the latter became her LRIG. Durng the battle, Aoba and Wakaba reveal the Selector system to them. Apparently, both girls used to be human and twin sisters. Also, they were in an incestuous relationship until they were discovered by their parents. Their wish was to become one themselves so they could be together forever. For this, they went through several cycles becoming Selectors and LRIGs all over again. Not able to bear her guilt anymore, Alfou reveals to Yuragi the truth about the Selector system. Yuragi is angry that Alfou lied to her and throws her LRIG card away. Shortly after, she encounters Alfou's former LRIG, Bure. Bure tells her about Alfou's past as a lonely ill girl and her wish to be with Yuragi. She also tells her that she doesn't mind being in Alfou's human ill body, since Alfou was earnest about her love for Yuragi and never wished to hurt anyone. Guilty, Yuragi goes to the park to search for Alfou in the rain, but she's nowhere to be found. Alfou turns to be alright, having been picked by Mako. Yuragi visits Mako's house to get her back. While Mako receives Yuragi at her house, who came to retrieve Alfou; Alfou confronts Haity for lying to her about the truth of LRIGs. Haity calls her out for lying too and using a new power given to her by Mayu, she abducts Alfou, taking her away from her LRIG card. Yuragi and Mako find Haity taking Alfou prisoner and Haity reveals her true intentions. She'll help Mako into becoming stronger, but she'll also make her distance from Yuragi, since she sees her as a poisonous influence to Mako. Yuragi agrees to fight against Haity for Alfou's fate. The outcome of the battle is not revealed. Ultimately, the girls who were turned into LRIGs were sent back to their original bodies, after Rūko Kominato's wish was fulfilled. So it's implied that in the end even Alfou was able to return back to her human body. Relationships Yuragi Kurosawa Yuragi is the master of Alfou. While Yuragi considers her a friend, Alfou gets extremely jealous of the attention she pays to Mako and wants to have Yuragi for herself. She also refuses to tell her about the truth of the Eternal Girl. It's revealed that Alfou used to be a human girl. A lonely and disabled rich kid, she was befriended by Yuragi as a child when the later came to volunteer in the hospital. After the suicide of Mako's sister, Yuragi stopped visiting and eventually forgot about the disabled girl. Feeling betrayed, Alfou became a selector herself. Her wish was to be with Yuragi forever. Mako Tsukishiro Alfou is jealous of Yuragi's protectiveness of Mako. After Alfou's past is revealed, it's likely that she blames Mako for Yuragi forgetting all about her. After Alfou overhears from Itsuki that Yuragi forgot about most people in her childhood due to the trauma of Machi's death, Alfou seems to get over her jealousy and even hides the truth to Mako about Yuragi's wish to "make sure that Mako's dream won't come true" to spare her feelings. Bure She was Alfou's LRIG when she was still human. Eventually, Alfou was able to become an Eternal Girl and swapped bodies with Bure. Since her wish was to be with Yuragi forever, Bure (now in Alfou's ill body) gives Alfou's card to Yuragi. Alfou feels guilty that Bure is trapped in her disabled body now, but Bure doesn't resent her for it, since she has come to like her new human life and Alfou's feelings were earnest. Itsuki Mutou Alfou doesn't like Itsuki either, likely because he's Yuragi's childhood friend. However, she does seem to pity him after Yuragi has a date with him to spite Mako. Haity Alfou doesn't like Haity and is suspiscious about her intentions and Haity's blatant dislike of Yuragi. Trivia *Her outfit is based on a bride dress. She has some attacks referencing to weddings and it's revealed that when she was human she wanted to be Yuragi's bride. *MekiMeki, Re/verse's mangaka as well as Alfou's character designer, really loves her so much that she often claimed at Twitter that Alfou is her wife, and she collected multiple copies of cards with Alfou on it. *The 4th of November is her birthday. *Her blood type is A. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 8.38.54 PM.png|Alfou's introduction as Yuragi's LRIG 47696373 p1 master1200.jpg 47696373 p0 master1200.jpg Category:LRIG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:LRIG Character